


Passion Connected

by angelsaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which Amanda Kessel and Mirai Nagasu have an afternoon delight.





	Passion Connected

**Author's Note:**

> [amanda's tweet](https://twitter.com/AmandaKessel8/status/962876503125045249)
> 
> the title comes from the motto of this year's olympic games. it was almost called "blades of porny."

"Thanks for the tweet," Mirai says - Mirai Nagasu, first American woman to land a triple axel in the Olympics and Amanda Kessel's extremely crushworthy crush.

"No problem," Amanda says, fighting a blush. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." Is Mirai looking at her mouth? That would be interesting. "Listen -- I don't usually -- but it's the Olympics, and --"

"Breathe," Amanda says helpfully. Oh, yeah, she's looking.

Mirai takes a deep, showy breath, then says, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

" _Totally_ ," Amanda says, because Mama Kes didn't raise any fools.

"Awesome." Mirai's smile is super cute. "Adam's off with his skier crush, so our room will be empty for a while, if you want?" She holds out her hand, and Amanda takes it: soft and strong. Nice.

"I definitely want." Amanda squeezes her hand a little, and they head for the room Mirai shares with Adam. 

Inside, they look at each other for a moment, the tension stretching - and then Mirai breaks it with a giggle. "This is a little weird," she says. "I was too young for Olympic hookups last time."

Amanda grins and takes a step towards her. "I wasn't."

"Mmm." Mirai's arms come up around Amanda's neck. "Then you can show me the ropes."

"I like to start like this," Amanda says, and kisses her. Mirai makes a soft sound and opens her mouth, tongue sliding along Amanda's.

"Good start," Mirai says, eyes bright and mouth shiny, when they pull apart.

"How would you score it?" Amanda teases.

"Hmm, 5.8 under the old system," Mirai says thoughtfully. "Under the new one, the grade of execution was stellar, but the difficulty gets marked down because we're still standing up."

Amanda laughs. "Is that an invitation?"

"Yes," Mirai says, "it is."

"Cool." Amanda backs Mirai up towards one of the beds, then pauses. "This is your bed, right?"

Now it's Mirai's turn to laugh. "Yeah, this is mine. Adam would just be proud of me if I christened his bed with a hot hockey player, though."

"If you say so," Amanda says, shaking her head. "I'd rather not, though."

Mirai sits down on the edge of her bed and pulls Amanda down for another kiss. "Come on," she says. "I promise this is my bed, and I won't talk about anybody else."

"Good," Amanda says, bending down to kiss her way down Mirai's throat, to the open zip of her Team USA jacket. "Want to get rid of this?"

"Definitely." Mirai shrugs out of her jacket, tossing it to the floor, then touches the hem of her tank top. "This too?"

"Yes, please!" Amanda helps her get it off over her head, then pushes her back onto the pillows and continues trailing kisses down her neck. She's flushed a pretty red all the way down, warm under Amanda's mouth.

"Oh!" Mirai says, quiet and pleased. She rests one hand on the back of Amanda's head, not exactly pushing, just sort of aiming her towards her tits.

Amanda is happy to be led; she pauses just before her lips touch Mirai's right nipple and says, "This good?"

Mirai makes a frustrated noise. "Yes!"

"Cool." Amanda kisses it, brown and tempting, then sucks it into her mouth and rubs the flat of her tongue over it. Mirai gasps and arches up, pushing her breast into Amanda's face and her cunt into Amanda's thigh. It's hot and perfect, and Amanda wants to do _everything_ to her.

"What else do you like?" Amanda asks, rolling Mirai's wet nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Oh! Fingers," Mirai says, squirming against her. "And - biting."

"Nice." Amanda works her way down Mirai's beautiful body, kisses and licks and nibbles, then eases Mirai's leggings down off her hips. "God, you're ripped," she says admiringly.

"Figure skating's not just - oh, do that again - spandex and sparkles," Mirai says, when Amanda's fingertip grazes her clit just right.

"I bet you could show my team a thing or two," Amanda says, rubbing Mirai's clit again to hear her gasp and sigh. 

"More - inside me," Mirai demands, and Amanda obeys, slipping two fingers in where Mirai is hot and slick. She remembers the biting thing and scoots down to get her mouth where Mirai's KT tape had been during her team performance. "Yes, oh -"

Amanda bites down, just a little, on the soft skin covering rock-hard muscle, and Mirai moans, clenching around her fingers. She curls them to hit Mirai's G-spot and sucks a mark into her inner thigh, and Mirai moans louder. It's a high like nothing else, as she keeps going, fingering Mirai's cunt and biting at her thighs, until Mirai's legs close hard around her and she cries out, practically a roar, sinking her hands into Amanda's hair and pulling just this side of painful.

"Mmm, my turn," Mirai says after a few moments, tugging Amanda up for a kiss. "What do you like? Want to sit on my face?"

"God, yeah," Amanda breathes.

"Well, take your pants off already!" Mirai pokes her in the shoulder.

Amanda climbs off the bed, knees quivering, and takes off her yoga pants and underwear while Mirai gets herself situated.

"Come back," Mirai says, and Amanda does, straddling her head and lowering her self down until Mirai's gorgeous mouth touches her cunt. "Mmm!"

"You okay?" Amanda asks, levering herself up - thank you, squats.

"I'm fine, I like it!" Mirai insists, digging her fingers into Amanda's ass to pull her back down.

She goes, and oh, God, it's fantastic. She'd assumed that Mirai would be precise and almost delicate in bed, but she's sloppy and enthusiastic and incredible, her mouth everywhere, pressing bruises of her own into Amanda's skin as she eats her out like the champion she is.

Amanda loses track of time - she has no idea how long it is before her orgasm hits her like a cross-check, grinding her cunt against Mirai's tongue. "Holy shit," she says breathlessly, climbing off Mirai to lie close to her side.

"That was pretty good, huh?" Mirai says smugly.

"That was awesome," Amanda says, and kisses her, tasting herself sweet and strong on her tongue. "We should totally do it again."

"My thoughts exactly," Mirai agrees. Just then, her phone buzzes in her discarded jacket, and they both jump. Mirai leans down to fish it out and check the screen. "It's Adam," she says. "You might want to put some pants on."

"Ugh," Amanda says, but she gets up and dresses. Mirai does the same. "Did he strike out?"

"Oh, no," Mirai says. "That Kenworthy boy is thirsty. Adam's just playing hard to get."

"Not my style."

"Me neither." Mirai smiles at her.

"I'm glad," Amanda says, and kisses her again. "See you around?"

"For sure!"

There's definitely a spring in Amanda's step as she heads back to her room - maybe a little figure skating rubbed off on her.


End file.
